Bolt 2
by strong man
Summary: Me and my friend found Blacksmith/Bolt a more attractive pairing then that other one but if you like Bolt/Mittens then I won't judge


_**This is my first movie for Bolt 2, some of you might have not notice that male black dog when Mittens was training Bolt to be a normal dog but I found out and he differently seems to like him like him for example, more than a friend**_

_**Also, I don't see how people can ship Mittens &amp; Bolt together, I mean they showed not signs of love towards each other**_

_**Pairing**:_ Bolt/Blacksmith **(Slash)**

_**Date**:_ November 21 2012

_**Rated**:_ K

The moon shone bright this night in Missouri, Blacksmith slept quietly within his dog house. His owner Miguel snoozed on a King sized mattress inside.

Miguel was Penny's 12 year old cousin, she was 17 now. Miguel's parents had won the jackpot 4 days prior and were filthy stinkin' rich, so as any family with excessive amounts of money would do, they lived it up in luxury and comfort.

Blacksmith adorned a brand new, sparkly diamond collar, something he had been without for 3 years. As much as the dog loved his new collar, it didn't bring him any closer to the other thing that had been missing.

For 7 years his heart ached, missing a certain white german shepard he encountered long ago. He yawned awake and stretched out before raising up and exiting his dog house. He looked in the direction he believed Bolt was, the distance between them set in and the dog's ears drooped along with his head and tail. He walked back into his doghouse, plopping down on the little bed, and whimpered.

* * *

Rhino slept in his cage like a rock. Bolt, who had fully matured, rested on a pillow in the window sill, looking out. A heavy sigh fell from him as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"I didn't even get his name..." He referred to the black Labrador. His eyes closed as he attempted falling asleep. "Let Me Love You" by Mario Bennett played as a faint image of the two nosing another appeared in the sky. A carefree smile spread on Bolt's face as he pictured meeting the male in the future.

Mittens lay curled up, soundly sleeping on Penny's bed, awaiting her owner's heavenly morning petting. As her ex-boyfriend tried to rest, thoughts of Blacksmith kept him awake through the night.

(o)

In the morning, Penny awoke stretching her arms and letting out a long yawn. She looked at her cat, smiling as she softly stroked her back, eliciting soft purrs from the feline.

"I love the life of a house cat..." Mittens thought as Penny ran her fingers along her back, it was shortly interrupted by Penny's mom calling her down for breakfast.

"I gotta go.. See ya later!" She left the room in her pajamas.

Mittens helped Rhino out of his cage and the hamster returned into his ball. She jumped on the ground and helped him down.

"Thanks." Rhino looked up at Mittens, the message not going through with her preoccupation of staring at a sad dog staring out the window.

"Bolt...are you okay?" She asked jumping on a chair, getting silence from the canine.

Rhino rolled over to the chair, leaving the ball to climb up the furniture.

"Maybe I can help." Rhino offered as he tried striking a conversation with Bolt. He was interrupted by Penny's mother calling them downstairs. The hamster descended the chair and got back into his ball.

"Bolt you should come down to eat." Mittens suggested, concerned about the canine's health.

"Thanks but I won't, I'm not hungry right now..." He said giving her a quick glance before looking back out the window.

Mittens left the room, leaving the canine to wallow in his depression.

Bolt yearned to meet the dog again and confess his feelings. The thought of rejection flashed by and made the shepherd sigh. His stomach growled loudly.

"Maybe I should get something to eat, I'm starving." He thought after jumping down from the window sill then ran downstairs to his family while thinking that he can get Blacksmith off of his mind

Penny enjoyed the extremely rare L.A. treat of cinnamon pancakes while Mittens and Rhino ate rare foods for themselves. The money that was earned from acting allowed them to eat very well.

Patty washed dishes until a phone call interrupted her. She dried her hands slightly before picking up the phone.

Penny tuned in and out of the conversation. The faint words of her mother sounded excited. "Mom, who was that?"

"I have some good news! Your cousin Miguel is coming for a visit. He and Blacksmith are going to s yay the night!"

Bolt overheard the news, barely able to contain his own excitement. His tail wagged happily behind him as he ran outside.

"My, Bolt can't seem to wait either." She stated, seeing the dog reaction.

"Bolt's really happy about them visiting mom." She giggled and finished her plate. Mittens and Rhino were almost done as well.

Bolt rolled across the lawn like a playful puppy. He could feel his fantasy one-step closer to become reality, him and the love of his life spending quality time together playing tag, tug-of-war, and his favorite game, wrestling.

"Penny's cousin is coming and he's bringing Blacksmith!" Bolt howled in excitement as he hopped around the yard.

_**The deal with Mitten and Bolt's ages is cause I saw an early concept art on the Wiki and the name Blacksmith and his own are my creation, Miguel is not to by confused with the R&amp;B singer in any way**_

_**Patty is another name I created as well and those who don't understand the song, it's basically about being hopelessly in love with that person or dog but he or she doesn't love with back so Bolt had fallen in love with him but assumed that he will without a doubt be rejected**_

_**Editing was by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF**_


End file.
